


07-31-2020_OFhandcuffs.prproj

by Anonymous



Category: Game Grumps, Video Blogging RPF, supermega
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Queer Themes, Sex Work, onlyfans au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:09:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25720102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “I have to edit that shit down to six minutes,” Matt mumbles. “Can you believe that? You talked for like fifteen fucking minutes in the middle when you were trying not to blow your load."
Relationships: Ryan Magee/Matt Watson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45
Collections: Anonymous





	07-31-2020_OFhandcuffs.prproj

**Author's Note:**

> if you or someone you know is mentioned here, you are legally obligated to either 1. not read this or 2. guiltily read this and get some ideas.
> 
> this fic is formatted as a series of video timecodes: hour, minute, second, frame. it does not go in order (it kind of does? just trust me). there shouldn't be anything upsetting, but let me know if something else should be tagged.
> 
> thanks for reading!

00:05:10:01 

There’s a heavy pulse in Ryan’s chest as Matt leans closer to him. “You like this?” he asks, as if he doesn’t know the answer, as if Ryan isn’t already hanging his head, humiliated. 

Matt dips his head down to kiss Ryan’s jaw. “If they didn’t know before, they gotta know now,” he adds softly, and feels the way that Ryan’s shoulders tense in response. The camera won’t pick that addition up. It doesn’t need to. Sometimes Matt likes to run his mouth just because he can, just for the sense of privilege and possessiveness.

Ryan whimpers. His hands are tied to each other behind the back of the chair, and the rope knotted around his wrists scrapes against itself as he sits forward. Scening on camera still feels a little too much like an act to him. And maybe it won’t ever feel natural, to play this part with anyone except for Matt looking at him. Maybe he doesn’t have to play the same part that he does with Matt, when it comes to others seeing what they get up to behind closed doors.

“Sure,” Ryan answers. “They’ll know just how easy it is for you to sweet talk me until I give in.”

Matt’s face breaks into a smile. He keeps pacing in circles around the chair that Ryan’s bound to, like a hawk waiting for the right moment to strike. But instead of bringing his free hand down, he braces it against the chair and settles himself across Ryan’s lap. His elbows come to rest easily on Ryan’s shoulders, fingers tracing the hair at the nape of Ryan’s neck. The weight of his body is grounding in a way that Ryan’s never been able to replicate, when he’s on his own. 

“Good,” Matt says, catching his eye in a mutual understanding of  _ holy fuck, we’re doing this _ . Then he pauses, dropping the character for a moment. He looks lost in thought. Oddly sincere, if Ryan’s being honest. 

“God, I hate the thought of anyone else getting to see you like this,” Matt admits quietly. Ryan’s heart squeezes, and he surges up to kiss him, moving instinctively to grab for Matt’s waist and twist his fingers into the soft fabric of Matt’s tee shirt and – fuck, he can’t. Maybe the humiliation wasn’t the worst part of this whole bondage thing. 

Matt quickly clocks him, fidgety hands and all, and kisses Ryan anyways with a grin. “You ready to move this to the bedroom?”

“Hell yeah,” Ryan answers, without any of the urgency of the fire in his belly from Matt pushing him around so casually. “Wait. Actually, will you kiss me more first?”

00:29:00:12

They decide on a close-up shot as Matt settles between Ryan’s legs, smoothing his hands over Ryan’s thighs as he shakes with the effort of not just outright begging for Matt to get his hands on him. His thighs are wrapped around Matt’s bony hips, a perfect tesselation of bodies, and he’s rolling his hips up in these little abortive pushes towards the contact. The sensation of Matt’s fingers inside his body is already a lot, scraping against a part of Ryan’s flesh that he realizes he probably doesn’t know as well as Matt does. 

“You look so pretty for me, baby,” Matt whispers, and Ryan practically screams as he curls his fingers, the tip of his pointer finger grazing Ryan’s prostrate. Ryan tries to focus on the abstract shapes of Matt’s face in the colored lights instead of the shame burning hot in his gut. Matt’s definitely going to go through this footage later and pick this exact moment. People will watch it and know, not just about the extent of their intimacy but about how fucking desperate Ryan sounds from just the build-up, the way that he’s trained to anticipate Matt’s next moves. 

Ryan gulps. Out of frame, he circles his hands inside of the leather cuffs, arcing his chest towards Matt like a sunflower seeking the light. 

“Thank you daddy,” he mumbles, not even sure if he’s joking anymore. 

Matt cocks an eyebrow at him. “‘Nice,” he exhales. “I could definitely be down for more of that.”

“In your dreams,” Ryan fires back. Matt swats the globe of his ass in a way that Ryan’s definitely going to feel tomorrow. “Um, ow, holy shit. Rude.”

00:52:00:24

“Holy shit is right,” Ryan says, letting his head thunk against the pillows. Matt props himself up on his elbows and kisses Ryan’s forehead, sliding back so that he can grab for Ryan’s hand. Ryan’s stomach does something truly worrying as Matt starts to rub the ache of the cuffs out of Ryan’s wrists. 

He’s checking Ryan over for bruises meticulously. Ryan’s told him what feels like every time they fuck with bondage stuff that Matt doesn’t have to, but he’s half-out of it, and it’s nice to be grounded, so he doesn’t object. His brain is too busy shutting down from the endorphins.

“I have to edit that shit down to six minutes,” Matt mumbles. “Can you believe that? You talked for like fifteen fucking minutes in the middle when you were trying not to blow your load.”

“My stamina is fine,” Ryan objects, and it is. It’s just that Matt has had a long fucking head start on figuring out what makes him tick.

00:45:40:11

“I’m so fucking close,” Ryan manages, writhing against where he’s restrained, sweat and heat and desperation overtaking his body. Matt fucks him a little faster in response and Ryan gasps, shoulders flexing as he tries to reach for Matt’s ass, pull him closer, deeper, before realizing that he fucking can’t.

“Fuck,” Ryan whines. He digs his heels into the sheets. Matt pumps a hand over Ryan’s dick, his forearms shaking as he holds himself up over Ryan’s body, and Ryan’s gone, an onslaught of sensation bursting behind his eyelids.

00:14:48:23

“I could kiss you forever,” Matt says, forgetting about the camera entirely before catching himself before he can say anything else stupid. Ryan reaches his uncuffed hand towards Matt’s hips, squeezing his thigh to help him settle down a bit. 

(They hadn’t been able to get both of Ryan’s hands re-cuffed to the headboard before Matt got carried away. Ryan loves it when he does. More of Matt under his hands. More time to tease him.)

Ryan scratches his fingers through the hair at the nape of Matt’s neck. It’s funny how his body instinctively tries to linger, to get a good memory for the feeling, even though they’ve fucked on literally every flat surface in their apartment after three years of living here. “Lucky for you, you can keep kissing me for exactly three hours and fifteen minutes longer until the camera battery dies.”

Matt looks a little spaced out. “Nothing wrong with that,” he shrugs, and faceplants into Ryan’s chest with a sigh. “Just gimme a second.”

With the angle Matt’s laying at, and the way his ear is right over the center of Ryan’s chest, Ryan knows exactly what he’s fucking doing. He could make a joke about Matt’s unjustified zombie anxiety, but – “You’re adorable.”

Matt’s face scrunches. He sits up, scowling half-heartedly at Ryan. “Stop it, dude, you’re being fucking embarrassing,” he protests. “I don’t wanna give  _ all  _ of my tricks away. I’ll edit it out.”

Ryan stares at him. Matt stares back. Ryan can wait. Funny how Matt has made him patient, for once in his goddamn life.

“Look,” Matt admits, and Ryan holds him close as best as he can with one hand behind his head. “I know you’re nervous. I am, too. I just wanna make sure you’re doing ok.”

God, Ryan’s going to start crying. Unacceptable.

He kisses Matt again instead of saying thank you.

00:00:00:00

“OnlyFans take one,” Ryan says, clapping his hands together in lieu of a slate. He shakes his ass in a way that makes it look like he might dislocate his hips, if he isn’t careful. “I’ll clap my own cheeks too, just to make sure you can get a good sound sync in there.”

Matt answers him with an eye-roll, refusing to look up from where he’s triple-checking the framing. Ryan’s never been fucked on camera like this, before. The fear rattles around his chest, shakier with every second that Matt isn’t on this side of the camera with him. They hashed it out, before starting: this can’t be a one-sided deal.

“Sit your ass down,” Matt finally says, grabbing the coil of red rope that Ryan had left on the counter. “Let’s see if I still have the ol’ boy scout skills under pressure.”

And that’s when it hits Ryan – their carefully chosen outfits, the LED panels out of frame crammed into either side of their kitchen, the timer Matt’s setting on his phone to make sure they don’t get too caught up, that they can still finish the scene.

(They tried to film a different one yesterday, and learned the hard way that they needed it. Of course their original plans hadn’t happened; they’d forgotten to swap the battery in the camera and didn’t even bother to replace it, fucking on the living room floor instead of taking the time to troubleshoot and re-start.)

00:36:24:12

“Will you be pissed off if I check in with you one more time right now,” Matt says in a rush, holding Ryan’s ankle down to keep him from kicking as he groans out  _ fuckyoufuckmegoddammitmatthew-  _ “I’ll take that as a yes?”

“God, of course I’m gonna be fucking pissed at you,” Ryan shouts. “I appreciate the intention but I’m literally going to die if you don’t get your dick inside of me right now, after you spent the last like, twenty minutes fingering me or whatever, just because you said it would look good, and it’ll do well, whatever–”

“Ry,” Matt yells, and that shuts Ryan up pretty quickly. His face looks a little less serious, now. A little more smug. “I just said that to fuck with you. They’re gonna like it no matter what, you know that. You look  _ incredible _ when you let me fuck you.”

“I hate you,” Ryan says, and tenses every fucking muscle in his stomach to shove his hips forward, and Matt’s laughing as he pushes himself into Ryan’s body.

  
  



End file.
